


Lạc

by ReailaBlue



Category: Dance with Devils (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27960326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReailaBlue/pseuds/ReailaBlue
Relationships: Tachibana Lindo/Tachibana Ritsuka





	Lạc

Câu chuyện xảy ra từ rất lâu về trước...

Hôm ấy, là một ngày nắng đẹp. Từng tia nắng tinh nghịch nhảy nhót trên những phiến lá xanh, hoà nhịp cùng nàng gió tạo nên vũ khúc tràn đầy nhựa sống của ngày xuân ấm áp. Bên khung cửa sổ, một cậu bé với mái tóc hoe đỏ ngồi tựa mình vào chiếc sofa lớn, điềm nhiên mà đọc sách. Đó là cái cách mà Lindo Tachibana vẫn luôn tận hưởng ngày cuối tuần của mình. Tuy nhiên, sự yên bình ấy chẳng kéo dài lâu khi có một cô bé tóc nâu lon ton chạy đến bên cậu, kéo kéo tay áo.

"Nii-san, hôm nay chúng mình lại chơi trò gì đây?"

Gấp nhẹ quyển sách lại, cậu nở một nụ cười dịu dàng nhìn cô em họ của mình. Nhìn em ấy với đôi má mũm mỉm cùng bộ dạng làm nũng trông quá đổi đáng yêu, cậu chẳng thể kiềm được mà đưa tay véo yêu cái đôi gò má ấy.

"Á! Nii-san, anh không nhẹ tay được sao?"

Ritsuka hờn dỗi nói. Em dùng đôi tay nhỏ bé của mình, thu lại thành nắm đấm mà liên tục nện vào đùi cậu.

Lúc này, Lindo liền bật cười lớn. Đôi mắt xanh ánh lên vẻ khoái chí tự hào. Cậu đưa tay xoa lấy xoa để mái tóc nâu trước mặt. Tất nhiên, ngay từ đầu, cậu đã cố ý làm cho nó rối cả lên.

"Nii-san à!!!" - em lại hét - "Anh lại quá đáng với em rồi"

"Được rồi! Được rồi! Anh xin lỗi!" - cậu cười khì, luyến tiếc buông tay khỏi mái đầu nhỏ - "Hôm nay trời rất đẹp, chúng ta ra ngoài dạo chơi nhé?"

Vốn dĩ, Ritsuka không có quá nhiều sự tự do. Mẹ em vẫn luôn căn dặn em hãy ở nhà. Vì vậy nên khi nghe được Lindo đề xuất những lời này, đôi mắt đồng không thể dấu đi sự vui sướng liền lia lịa gật đầu.

Và thế là hai bóng dáng nhỏ nhắn cùng nắm tay nhau đi trên những con đường quen thuộc, hướng về khu công viên cũ gần nhà.

Dưới cái nắng ấm áp của ngày xuân, hai đứa trẻ ngây thơ đùa nghịch. Hết chạy nhảy rồi lại bắt bướm hái hoa. Thậm chí còn chạy tọt ra bờ sông mà nghịch nước. Mãi đến tận chiều, cả hai mới thấm mệt mà ngã mình xuống bãi cỏ ngắm mây.

"Ritsuka, em xem kìa! Đám mây đó trông rất giống quả táo" - Lindo vừa nói vừa chỉ tay lên trời.

"Đám mây phía kia thì giống một chú ngựa con" - Ritsuka cũng không kém mà họa.

"Và đám mây này thì giống em những hôm không chịu rửa mặt" - Lindo lại trêu.

"Nii-san lại quá đáng nữa rồi" - Em cố tình bày ra vẻ mặt hờn dỗi - "Nếu vậy thì đám mây kia cũng giống nii-san những hôm cùng em đi chơi trở về mà người đầy bùn đất"

Và rồi, cả hai cùng bật cười khúc khích. Niềm vui của trẻ nhỏ chỉ đơn giản có thế. Từng ngày trôi qua thật yên bình.

"Em vẫn chưa muốn về. Chúng mình chơi gì tiếp đây nii-san?"

"Vẫn còn muốn chơi sao? Hmm... Vậy thì... Ta chơi trốn tìm nhé?"

"Được! Em sẽ đi trốn và nii-san đi tìm" - Ritsuka liền cười rất vui vẻ.

Đáp lại em, Lindo liền nhắm mắt và bắt đầu đếm.

Một... Hai... Ba...

Phía bên này, Ritsuka cũng bắt đầu chọn được cho mình một chỗ trốn. Em tận dụng thân hình nhỏ nhắn của mình mà nấp sau một bụi cây. Em tin, nii-san sẽ chẳng dễ dàng tìm được em đâu.

Bốn mươi mốt... Bốn mươi hai...

Cứ tưởng, em sẽ yên vị mà trốn sau bụi cây như thế. Nào ngờ, khi Lindo vẫn còn đang đếm, một chú bướm xanh rất đổi bắt mắt lượn lờ đến trước mặt em. Đôi cánh dập dìu nhẹ nhàng khiêu vũ cùng gió. Tựa hồ như, chú bướm ấy mời gọi em theo cùng. Em ngắm chú bướm đến ngẩn ngơ. Và rồi, khi chú tung cánh vút đi, em không kìm được mà vội đuổi theo cánh bướm ấy.

Chín mươi tám... Chín mươi chín... Một trăm. Đi tìm.

Phía sau lưng em, tiếng đếm của Lindo vang lên, song, em chẳng thể nào nghe thấy.

Đến khi hoàn hồn lại, em chợt nhận ra, mình đã tiến sâu vào khu vực bỏ hoang của công viên. Em nghe mẹ nói, phần sâu trong công viên này là khu công viên giải trí, hoạt động chưa được bao lâu thì buộc phải đóng cửa vì chính sách di dời của nhà nước. Hình như, nơi đây chỉ mới đóng cửa ba hôm trước. Các trang thiết bị vẫn còn khá nguyên vẹn, chưa kịp dọn đi.

Em đi giữa khu công viên giải trí không người như thế với mọi sự tò mò phấn khích của một đứa trẻ ngây thơ. Vòng xoay xe ngựa này thật đẹp. Cái tàu lượn trông thật ngầu. Em cứ lon ton như thế mãi đến khi mặt trời đổ bóng, em mới nhận ra, em vốn vẫn là đang chơi trốn tìm với Lindo. Và bây giờ, em lạc rồi.

Có hơi chút hoang mang, em bắt đầu chạy. Chạy qua những gian hàng, chạy qua những khu trò chơi. Vì quá vội vàng, em vấp té, ngã nhào ra đất. Đầu gối em liền trầy. Quần áo liền dín đầy cát bụi. Đôi mắt em rưng rưng nhưng em chẳng khóc lớn.

Em đau. Nhưng em có thể tự đứng dậy được. Bởi em tin, nii-san của em sẽ sớm tìm được em thôi. Và như thế, em cố gắng cắn răng mà đứng dậy.

"Tìm được em rồi nhé, Ritsuka"

Một giọng nói quen thuộc vang lên. Em quay phắt người lại. Ngay khi nhìn thấy bóng hình trước mắt, nước mắt em liền tuông trào. Em oà lên mà khóc. Lindo vội vã bước đến bên em. Cậu nhẹ nhàng lau đi những giọt nước mắt lăn trên đôi má phúng phính.

"Xin lỗi, anh đến muộn. Đừng sợ, có anh đây rồi. Anh sẽ luôn bảo vệ em"

Em liền đưa tay ôm chầm lấy cậu. Em biết nii-san của em sẽ luôn đến bên em mà. Bởi vì, nii-san đã luôn là chàng hoàng tử bước ra từ trang sách cổ tích của em và riêng em mà thôi.

Lindo đưa tay vỗ nhẹ vào chiếc lưng bé nhỏ để an ủi cô gái bé nhỏ. Lúc chẳng thể tìm thấy em, cậu đã rất sợ. Cậu sợ mình có thể mất em vĩnh viễn. Có thể em không biết em thực chất là ai. Nhưng cậu biết. Và cậu không muốn chỉ vì điều này, em lại gặp nguy hiểm. Song, bây giờ thì ổn rồi.

"Sợ không?"

"Chỉ có một chút thôi. Nhưng em biết nii-san sẽ đến cứu em mà!"

Lindo cười rất dịu dàng mà ôm nhẹ em vào lòng. Một cái ôm rất ngắn ngủi nhưng cũng đủ làm cả hai cảm thấy bình an. Lúc này, cậu mới để ý thấy, chân của em đã bị thương rồi. Tựa như một quý ông lịch hiệp, cậu liền ngồi xuống, kiểm tra vết thương.

Vết trầy tuy không sâu nhưng vẫn rươm rướm máu. Cậu vội kiểm tra túi áo khoác và lấy ra vài miếng băng cá nhân, thật cẩn trọng mà dán lên gối cho em.

"Cảm ơn nii-san"

"Được rồi, chúng ta về nhà thôi, anh sẽ cõng em về. Chỉ là..." - Lindo đưa mắt nhìn bốn phía - "Bây giờ anh cũng không rõ đi hướng nào để về nhà nữa"

Ritsuka chu cái môi be bé lại nghĩ suy. Chỉ mất vài giây, em liền nghĩ ra sáng kiến. Em đưa tay chỉ về vòng đu quay gần đó.

"Hay chúng mình cùng leo lên vòng đu quay đó? Cao như vậy, mình sẽ thấy đường về nhà thôi"

"Được"

Lindo lại cười dịu dàng mà cõng em đến gần vòng đu quay đó. Có bao giờ cậu sẽ từ chối em cơ chứ. Chỉ cần là Ritsuka muốn, cho dù vô lý đến đâu, thậm chí là hái sao trên trời, cậu vẫn sẽ nguyện thực hiện mọi mong ước của em.

Khi hai đứa trẻ đến được chân của đu quay, chẳng quá khó khăn để chúng tìm được công tắt điện.

Cạch. 

Công tắc được mở lên, chiếc vòng đu quay liền sáng rực. Hai đứa trẻ liền nhanh chóng chui vào buồng nhỏ. Chiếc đu quay đưa cả hai lên cao, cao dần. Và khi lên đến điểm cao nhất, thời gian như hoàn toàn đóng băng lại.

"Nii-san, nhìn xem, thành phố trông đẹp quá!"

"Ừ, rất đẹp" - Lindo đáp. Song, ánh mắt cậu chẳng nhìn xuống quang cảnh dưới kia như em. Tầm mắt của cậu đều đã bị một đôi mắt sáng như sao chiếm trọn lấy cả tâm trí.

Ritsuka cười đến tít cả mắt. Đã bao giờ em có được cơ hội ngắm nhìn thành phố về đêm từ trên cao đâu. Hôm nay, cuối cùng cũng đã được nhìn thấy, em làm sao có thể không vui cơ chứ. Huống hồ, người bên cạnh em lúc này lại còn là Lindo.

Trong cái không gian nhỏ nhắn ấy. Hai bóng hình nhỏ bé đều khẽ cười hạnh phúc. Dường như cả thế giới này chỉ còn lại cho cả hai. Trong cái không gian nhỏ nhắn ấy, có hai trái tim cùng lỡ chung một nhịp. Là sự ngây thơ hay một mầm ươm cho đoá hồng rực rỡ về sau? Có lẽ, chỉ có thời gian mới có thể trả lời.

Mãi đến khi vòng quay dừng hẳn, Ritsuka cũng thấm mệt sau một ngày dài. Em nhắm mắt lại, gục đầu lên vai Lindo ngủ một giấc thật bình yên. Lindo cũng chẳng phàn nàn mà ngược lại còn rất vui vẻ cõng em suốt một đoạn đường dài trở về nhà.

Thi thoảng... Bị lạc như thế này cũng không tệ.


End file.
